Freddie and Lindsey - Love like fools
by xBrokenAngelsx
Summary: Lindsey falls pregnant after her one night stand with Freddie whist Joe is missing. All the ups and downs of becoming parents as Freddie and Lindsey try to make things work for the sake of their baby whilst Lindsey tries to fight her feelings for best friend. First chapter found here: /s/11188010/1/Fifty-shades-of-Frindsey
1. Chapter 1

**_PREVIOUSLY_**

 _"Fred? I have something that I need to tell you and you need to know." She took a deep breath, looking at him. "I'm pregnant."_

 _Freddie heard the words 'I'm pregnant' and froze. He didn't know what to say or do. He shook his head gently to snap himself out of his trance._

 _"What? And it's mine?" He stuttered in shock._

 _"Yeah, it's yours." She said quietly._

 _"Hey, look at me." He whispered, lifting her chin up so she was looking at him. "Whatever you and this baby need, I'm going to be there and you won't be raising this child alone."_

 _"Are you serious? Who says you'll even be around when this baby is born?" She asked, looking up at him._

 _"Right, I know I've done some bad things, things that I'll regret forever. I've put this family through hell with the amount of times I've got myself hurt but this? This is my reason to stop, put all of that behind me because you and our baby, you two will be the most important things in my life. I'd do anything for you, Lindsey and I'd do anything for the baby too. I will support you."_

* * *

Lindsey made her way downstairs the next morning after making herself look slightly less ill to what she was feeling. She let out a sigh as she tightened up her ponytail and walked into the kitchen where Sandy, Ziggy, Freddie and the twins were all sat at the table.

"Morning" Lindsey said, smiling at the group as she went to grab a glass from the overhead couple, getting herself a glass of water.

"Morning!" The family exclaimed, Freddie glancing over at Lindsey with a slight smile.

"How you feeling today, love?" Sandy asked, taking a sip of her tea as she looked over at Lindsey.

"I'm okay, got a headache and the leftover feelings of this food poisoning but I'll be fine. I think that takeaway me and Cindy had was just a bit dodgy, that's all." She replied, shrugging lightly as she took a sip of her water.

"Glad to hear you're on the mend, darling!" Sandy added, getting up and placing her empty cup in the sink. "Come on boys, you've gotta get to college."

"I better get going, shift at the hospital but I'll see you all tonight when I get home." She smiled at Sandy, placing her glass on the side before leaving the kitchen and heading into the hallway where she put on her scarf and coat.

"Hey, you alright?" Freddie asked, heading out into the hallway to where Lindsey was.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Lindsey replied, chuckling as she turned around, nodding gently. "Apart from feeling like I'm going to throw up at any moment, I'm great!" She added sarcastically.

"Are you sure you're up for work? If you're not feeling great then maybe you should stay here." He suggested, shrugging.

"Honestly, I'm fine. Plus, I've gotta work and keep my mind off of everything, it's still so surreal that we're, well, having a baby." She said, looking down for a second before back up at him.

"I know, it's not really sunken in yet but like I said, I'm here for you, the both of you." He whispered to make sure that Sandy wasn't listening.

"Thankyou, it means a lot. Look, I'm going to get off but I'll see you around later probably." She smiled faintly at him before quickly leaving the house and heading off to work.

* * *

"Oi, Butterfield!" Mercedes shouted, strutting through the corridors of the hospital and over to Lindsey at the nurses station.

"Keep your voice down, Mercedes." Lindsey said as she jumped, turning around to see Mercedes.

"Oooh, touchy, sorry." She replied sarkily, resting on the counter and stealing a piece of chocolate from the side. "Anyway, have you told Freddie you're up the duff or?"

"Would you be quiet?" She whispered, widening her eyes at Mercedes. "Nobody can know. But yeah, I've told him."

"And? What did he say? Was he happy or shocked or what?" She asked.

"He said he's going to be there every step of the way for everything and he wants to support me and the baby." She said quietly, sighing softly.

"Well, that's a good thing ain't it?"

"Of course it is, he seems dead set on being there for us both but it's just so messed up. I mean, what me and Fred did wasn't supposed to end In a baby and now we're stuck like this…"

"Lindsey Butterfield, be quiet." Mercedes shushed her. "You have wanted a baby for so long and this is your chance. You have someone that loves you, someone that loves your baby and you need to take this chance. Stop worrying, it's not good for you or the baby!"

"He's married, Merc. I'm going to hell after this, when everyone finds out."

"I said stop worrying, I'll be there for ya' too, all the way!"

Lindsey smiled at Mercedes, her pulling her into a friendly hug.

* * *

After arriving home from a long twelve hour shift at the hospital, the night drawing in, Lindsey got herself changed into a pair of comfy leggings and her checked shirt, pulling her long brunette hair over to one side as she made her way downstairs and into the living room, plonking herself on the sofa beside Freddie.

"We need to talk." She said, sitting cross legged on the sofa.

"What about?" Freddie questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Right, I've spent the past twelve hours at work wondering what I'm going to do about this mess that we're in. You're still married, I'm technically still engaged and we need to work out how we're going to tell your mum and brothers that we had a one night stand and you got me pregnant." She said quickly, Freddie trying to take in everything she was saying.

"Right…" He said reluctantly.

"So, going by the dates of when we…you know plus two weeks, I'm like six weeks so I think we should sit down with your mum and brothers tomorrow and tell them as they need to know why I look like a zombie and why I can't move from the bathroom incase I throw up, there's only so long I can use the food poisoning excuse. Then, you go to Sinead's either tomorrow or the day after and let her know what you did."

"Sinead will kill me, you know that right?"

"I know, she'll go bezerk but I'll come with you and wait outside incase she unleashes her claws on you, don't worry. What are best friends for, hey?" She said, smiling softly at him as he smiled back, the two of them locking eyes.

The intensity of the gaze between them was rising every second. Lindsey had to discreetly bite her lip to stop herself from grinning like a Cheshire cat. She coughed quietly as she broke the gaze, quickly standing up.

"I um, I need to go get some rest, I'm shattered. See you in the morning or something" Lindsey spoke, glancing around the room.

"Yeah, make sure you get enough sleep alright?" Freddie said, standing up also.

"I will, don't you worry" She replied, heading towards the door of the living area before glancing back at Freddie. "Night." She whispered.

"Night Linds" He whispered back as she smiled at him before leaving the living area and heading upstairs to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning fast approached and both Freddie and Lindsey were still trying to get their heads around the news of the pregnancy. Lindsey had managed to escape the morning sickness…for now, and was downstairs in the kitchen, scrolling through the pictures on her phone of her and Joe. She sighed heavily, looking back at the memories.

"You alright?" Freddie asked, stepping into the kitchen and taking a seat at the breakfast bar opposite her.

"Yeah, um fine. Just thinking about things…" Lindsey spoke quietly in response, sighing as she locked her phone and took a sip of her water.

"You sure that's wise?" He joked, chuckling.

"Shut up you." She said, letting out a chuckle. "Um, I was just thinking about how different things were and how things are going to change. This time last year we weren't even living in this village, me and Joe were together and to think that if we hadn't had moved down here, none of this would've happened."

"Woah, are you saying you regret all of this? That you wish it never happened?" He asked, looking at her.

"No, of course not. What we did was a mistake, we shouldn't have done it but I wanted you, you wanted me so I don't regret it, I just regret not taking the pill." She joked, chuckling nervously.

"It may have been a mistake but it's the best one that I've ever made, you are all I've wanted since the day I met you." He spoke, Lindsey looking up and smiling softly at him. "I know that this is not the ideal thing for either of us, a baby but it'll be alright and we'll get through the next 18 years together."

"I would've have had enough of you after 18 months, let alone 18 weeks." She said jokingly, winking at him in a friendly manner. "Anyway, we should probably get going."

"Not if I've had enough of you first." He joked, winking back at her as the pair of them laughed quietly. "Yeah, we should. Let's go tell her the news."

Lindsey nodded and got up from her seat, putting on her black tweed jacket as Freddie got up, putting on his leather jacket. He took her hand cautiously, Lindsey turning to look at their hands before up at him and smiling faintly before they left the house.

* * *

Over at the board house, Lindsey hung around outside for a while before agreeing with Freddie to head off into town so she could meet with Mercedes whilst he told Sinead. Ringing the doorbell, Freddie waited impatiently for her to answer.

"What do you want, Freddie?" Sinead asked angrily, opening the door to him.

"I need to talk to you." Freddie replied simply.

"What? Are you here to tell me that you're sorry for not believing me? That you're sorry for not being a supportive husband? You can save it" She snapped, closing the door but Freddie managing to hold the door before it closed.

"It's nothing to do with that. Please, Sinead, I just need to tell you something." He persisted, Sinead sighing and opening the door wide enough to let him in.

"Right, what is it then? Hurry up because I've got better things to do than be here talking to the likes of you." She mumbled, crossing her arms firmly.

"Don't go insane because you're not going to like this but, Lindsey is pregnant." He said, Sinead looking up straight away and shrugging.

"And you've come here to tell me that a month after I lose my baby for what reason?" She looked at him sadly.

"It's my baby" He added, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Woah, what? Are you kidding?" She said sternly, looking up with tear filled eyes.

"Sinead, I'm sorry." He apologized, looking down at her.

"Hang on. So, whilst I, your wife, was grieving for the daughter I just lost, you were in bed with your soon to be sister-in-law? Did she take advantage of you because I was laid up in bed, blocking out the world?" She added, her words muffled through her crying.

"No, it was not like that. You know how I feel about Lindsey and it all just happened so-"

"I don't want the details. Just go, Freddie." Sinead whispered, turning her back to him as she wiped her eyes.

"Sinead…" He said quietly.

"I said go." She raised her voice.

Freddie nodded slightly, heading towards the door. He glanced back at Sinead sadly, sighing quietly before quickly leaving the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that evening after getting back from telling an angry Sinead, the family were all gathered around the table. The boys had somehow managed to convince Sandy to get a takeway rather than having to suffer her burnt cooking. All of them laughed along to something that Ziggy had said or more accurately, was moaning about.

"You're always making a mug of yourself, Zig." Robbie said, the group chuckling at his comment whereas Ziggy just laughed sarcastically.

"Um, guys. Do you all mind just listening for a second?" Lindsey said nervously, everyone turning to look at her.

"What's wrong, love? Everything okay?" Sandy asked, looking at Lindsey in concern.

"Yeah, um. I have something to tell you all, something that might come as a bit of a shock." She added, taking a breath as Freddie nodded discreetly at her from over the table.

"Well, what is it then?" Jason asked impatiently.

"There is going to be another little Roscoe joining this family…" Lindsey said nervously, just about managing to pull a smile as Freddie smiled at her.

"What? No way! Are you serious?" Sandy questioned, widening her eyes as she heard, Lindsey nodding gently.

"Yeah, I'm serious!" She chuckled.

"Wow, well, congratulations!" She said excitedly before reality hit her. "Hang on, how many weeks are you?"

"About six weeks so still very early." She replied, realising that Sandy was going to get the idea that Joe wasn't the father.

"But Joe's been gone since January, you had an abortion in February so this baby can't be his. Lindsey? Who's the father?" Sandy looked intently at Lindsey.

"Nah, she's lying. She wouldn't cheat on Joe." Robbie said, chuckling sarcastically.

Lindsey looked over at Freddie and sighed, turning to look down for a moment before back at Sandy.

"You lot are going to have to know anyway. Freddie is the father." She spoke reluctantly, waiting for the backlash.

"What?" Everyone said loudly, shocked at what they were hearing.

"When did this happen?" Sandy asked again.

"A month or so ago, me and him spent the night together and as a result of his mistake, we're having a baby…"

"You are kidding me?" Robbie said angrily, standing up from the table.

"Rob, calm down." Freddie said, looking up at his brother.

"Nah! I ain't going to calm down. _She_ was supposed to be with Joe, they're supposed to be getting married and you go and get her up the duff? Well done, Fred. Big woop to you." He added sarkily.

"Sit down and finish your dinner, Rob." Jason said quietly.

"No, I'm done with you lot." He snapped, storming out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"What was his problem?" Lindsey asked, sighing.

"Give him time to calm down, he's just angry. You betrayed Joe, course he isn't going to be happy." Jason added sternly, quickly getting up from the table and heading out to find Robbie.

"So, you two hey? Who would've thought it?" Ziggy said, crossing his arms.

"Zig, please say you aren't mad?" Freddie said, looking at his brother.

"Course not, just shocked." He replied, sighing softly before getting up and walking over to Freddie. "Congratulations bruv', you're going to be a dad." He tapped his shoulder and smiled over at Lindsey. "Congratulations Linds" He then left the kitchen and headed upstairs, trying to get his head around the new

* * *

"Mum?" Freddie spoke, glancing at Sandy.

"I can't believe it, my baby is having a baby!" Sandy said, smiling softly before sighing as she turned to Lindsey. "What about Joe?"

"He's gone Sand, he's never coming back. He chose someone else over me, I think that says what he's like." She said sadly, looking down.

"You're right, we need to stop dwelling on him, don't we? This is kinda messed up, you know that, right guys?" She added, looking at the two.

"We know but we're going to do this. After all the heartache that Lindsey has been through, she deserves the chance to be a mum." Freddie spoke, glancing over at Lindsey who gave him a sweet smile. "And I'm going to be there every step of the way."

"So are you two together or what? Because I tell you, you'll be bound together forever once that little Roscoe is 'ere!"

Lindsey and Freddie glanced at eachother before both turning to look back at Sandy, Lindsey shaking her head.

"No, we're not together. We're friends, just like we always were, friends that are having a baby, that's all." She said, smiling gently.

"Right, okay." Sandy spoke reluctantly, sighing as she stood up. "I need to lie down, this is all crazy. Congratulations, darling." She added, placing a kiss on Freddie's cheek before leaving the kitchen.

"Well, that didn't go down very well." Lindsey mumbled, standing up and walking over to the kitchen counter, looking out of the window and into the dark back garden.

"They'll come round, it's just a shock." Freddie replied, getting up and walking over to Lindsey, standing beside her. "We've not got to worry about them, Linds. This is about us."

"Still, I should've known this was going to tear this family apart. Look at Robbie, he's going to hate me for this." She sighed heavily, turning to look down.

"Hey, don't say that." He turned her around so she was facing him before pulling her into a gentle hug. "I'll talk to him; he'll come round eventually."

"Thankyou, Freddie. You're an amazing best friend and this baby of ours is very lucky to have you." She spoke softly, wrapping her arms around him as she hugged him back gently.

"I'm just doing what I have to do." He responded, smiling slightly as he planted a kiss on her head, holding her close.


	4. Chapter 4

Lindsey glanced around the maternity ward that she was on, looking back and forth around at the mums and their newborn babies. It still hadn't sunk in that _she_ was going to be a mum, she was going to have a baby that depended on her, a baby to love and care for.

"Doctor Butterfield?" One of the nurses asked, placing a hand on Lindsey's shoulder causing her to jump.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, jumping as she turned around to face her.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit…dazed." She added, looking at her caringly.

"I'm sorry, I just. I can't be here." She whispered sadly, glancing around the ward.

"It's okay, I don't know what's happened but do you want me to tell Dr Grey you need to go home? You look a bit peaky."

"Yes, yes please." She nodded slightly, glancing around again.

"Alright, I'll go tell her. I hope you're okay?" She said before smiling softly at Lindsey and walking off.

Lindsey sighed and headed towards the changing rooms, quickly wiping her eyes as she took a deep breath. She rummaged through her bag and grabbed her phone, dialling the only person she knew she could.

' _Hey, Linds. What's wrong?' Freddie said after answering the call._

'Hey, are you busy?' She replied sadly.

' _I'm just finishing a job at the garage. Are you alright?' He added, hearing the sadness in her voice._

'Don't worry then, I don't want to disturb your work.' She said quietly.

' _I know you Lindsey Butterfield and I know when something is wrong. This work can wait; just tell me what's wrong?'_

'I've just had to get my colleague to tell my boss that I'm ill because I can't stand it in here and I could really do with someone to talk to, I just wanted to hear your voice.' She spoke, her voice breaking as she did.

' _Grab your things and wait outside the hospital, alright? I'll come and get you.' He said, hanging up the phone._

* * *

"You didn't have to come and get me you know? That was um, really sweet of you." Lindsey said as her and Freddie walked beside each other into college coffee.

"Linds, it's fine. I wanted to, you didn't sound great on the phone so." Freddie replied, shrugging lightly as they both ordered their drinks.

"Yeah but still, you had work to do and you didn't have to drop that for me" She added, glancing up at him.

"Don't think anything of it, yeah? Zig can finish the car I was working on, it's fine. He understood." He paid for their drinks before taking his and making his way outside, Lindsey walking beside him.

"How are the boys? Still mad with us?" She sighed, taking a seat on one of the outside benches, Freddie sitting opposite.

"No, well, Rob isn't great but he'll get used it eventually. Zig and Jase are just trying to get their heads around it, that's all. But, enough about them, how come you had to leave work?" He asked, looking over at her.

"I was put on the postnatal ward at the hospital to go and see one of my patients and there were so many mums with their tiny, newborn babies and I just froze, it was really daunting." She said sadly, taking a sip of her drink as she looked down.

"Linds, you need to take it easy, maybe take a day off? You found out you were pregnant and you've thrown yourself back into work, you're bound to not feel on top of the world." He mumbled, sipping his coffee.

"I know, I just thought work would take my mind off it all but turns out it doesn't." She shrugged, twisting the cup around in her hands.

"Look, why don't you take the day off work tomorrow? We can do what we used to do, spend the day just lazing around and talking for hours on end like old times? Maybe that's what you need."

"Haven't you got work to do though? You can't bunk off just for me…"

"I'm sure Zig'll cope without me for a day, don't question it, alright?"

"If you're sure" Lindsey added, nodding and smiling gently over at him.

* * *

Later on that day, Freddie and Lindsey made their way back to the Roscoe house after spending the afternoon together. Lindsey pulled open the door to the house, stepping it in as Freddie stepped in behind her, closing the door firmly.

"That's because you're an idiot." Lindsey said, chuckling as she joked about something that Freddie had said.

"Be quiet, that's just mean." Freddie retorted, chuckling with her.

"Hey look, thank you for a great afternoon. It was ten times better than being stuck in work all day." She added, smiling as she leant up and hugged Freddie gently.

"No problem, I had to do something to cheer you up, I hate seeing you down." He sighed, hugging her back gently.

"I'll be fine, I just feel like things are happening so quickly and I'm not prepared for everything to change. I just need some time and I'll be fine." She looked up at him as her lips curved into a smile, turning to head into the kitchen when she saw and all too familiar face standing in front of her.

"Hey, Linds. Fred." Joe said, smiling at Lindsey before glancing over and nodding at Freddie.

Lindsey stared up at Joe in complete shock, glancing back at Freddie who was also stood in shock. Lindsey couldn't even find the words to say anything, she just froze on the spot and looked up at her ex-fiancé.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, there wasn't anybody else? You're not having a baby with someone else? All the things Freddie said were lies?" Lindsey said sadly, looking at Joe sitting opposite her at the breakfast bar after he had told her every little detail.

"No, there was never anybody else, it was always you and you know that. I should've never walked away from you that night, none of this would've happened." Joe replied, sighing heavily.

"You were in shock, I understand that but that night changed everything, Joe. You walked away, you went for three months and now you turn up like everything is okay? I don't think I can do this." She spoke, sighing softly as she stood up.

"Linds wait! I thought you'd be happy that I'm back? We can move on now, together, me and you. Start a family like we wanted, get our own place, and start fresh." He suggested, getting up also and walking over to her, taking her hands.

"I need to go see Freddie before I say anything, he's got some explaining to do." She said sternly, pulling her hands from his grasp and walking into the hallway where Freddie was standing, listening to the whole conversation. "Upstairs. Now." She whispered angrily to Freddie before storming upstairs.

Freddie followed her upstairs, stepping into Lindsey's room and closing the door firmly behind him as Lindsey said, her turning around and crossing her arms as she looked at him sadly.

"You lied to me. You told me that Joe was gone, that he was with someone else, that he had a family. How could you?" She spoke, trying to hold herself together at this point.

"You have to understand. I did it to protect you; I didn't know what to do. I went to that building that Grace held Joe in, I watched them demolish it and thought that his dead body could be under that rubble. Do you know how that feels?" Freddie said sternly yet sadly.

"Don't try and make me feel bad for you, you lied through your teeth and told me that my fiancé was having an affair."

"Lindsey, please-"

"You let me fall in love with you; you let me abort my baby…" She added, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Don't say that, I tried to stop you going through that, I told you that what you and that baby needed I'd be there and you still went through with it." He reminded her.

"Don't try and turn this around on me! I wasn't the one that lied to their family about their son, fiancé and brother!" She raised her voice, glaring up at him.

"I did it because I couldn't bear the thought of you all having to deal with that, knowing that that he was dead! You've got to understand that I did it for all the right reasons, Linds." He said softly, taking one of her hands.

Lindsey looked down at their hands and as much as she hated Freddie right now, she couldn't let go of his hand, everything felt right in that moment and she wanted to stay like that forever.

"I know you did, but you still tore this family apart and now? We've gotta deal with the consequences, right? I've gotta go down there and tell Joe that I'm pregnant and it isn't his baby, that's going to hurt him so bad and we'll never have a chance again." She spoke quietly, letting go of his hand.

"I'll be there with you when you tell him, I'll take whatever he does because this is my fault, not yours." He reassured her.

"I have to go and get some air." Lindsey said quickly, grabbing her coat from her bed and quickly rushing downstairs.

"Linds!" Freddie called, hearing the door slam as he got downstairs, letting out a sigh as he turned around to see Joe.

"Everyone knows what you are, Freddie. What you did." Joe said, crossing his arms as he walked out to his brother. "And you're not going to get away with this."

* * *

Lindsey sighed heavily, glancing around the folly, the sun beginning to set as she perched herself on the wall. Thoughts clouded her mind about everything, how Freddie had lied to her, how Joe was back and how she was going to have to tell Joe about the pregnancy at somepoint.

"You're going to get ill out here, Linds." Freddie said softly, walking over to her and taking a seat beside her on the wall.

"I'm sure a cold wouldn't make me feel any worse than I already do." Lindsey replied, chuckling quietly.

"It's not good for you, or the baby." He added, taking off his leather jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders, Lindsey glancing up at him and sighing, running her thumb gently over a red mark on his cheek, him flinching slightly in response.

"What happened to you?" She asked quietly, moving her hand down to rest on his.

"Fist fight with Joe, kinda deserved it though after what I did. I had it coming." He spoke, turning to look at their hands.

"Did you hit him back? Tell me truthfully.."

"No, course I didn't. Joe isn't worth the fight and I wouldn't ever do anything like that, not now."

"I'm proud of you, usually you would've fought back but you didn't." She smiled softly up at him before turning to the floor again, kicking a stone from under her feet. "How did we all get like this, hey?"

"When Fraser got involved in our lives, that's when. If it wasn't for him, none of this would've happened and I wouldn't have had to lie to you."

"I don't hate you Freddie, you know that?"

"You should do, after everything I've done."

"Well, I don't. Yeah, I can't ever forgive you for what you've done and what you've put me and this family through but at the end of the day, I can't hate you. Honestly? I've fallen in love with you and well, we're going to be parents in a matter of months, and we're going through this together so yeah, I don't hate you."

"Come here." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into a hug, Lindsey placing her arms around him as she sighed happily.

"Fred?" She said a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You know you said we could run away?" She added, pulling out of the hug and sitting up.

"I said that ages ago…" He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, why can't we do it? We have nothing holding us here anymore" She looked at him nervously as she suggested running away.

"You're not thinking straight. Linds, you have a job here and my family is here so." He shrugged.

"I am, I'm being serious here. We can leave here even if it's just for a few weeks to have a break, we can go back to Essex and stay with my parents. I'll take some time off work and we can go. " She suggested, biting her lip nervously.

"We can't just up and leave, are you sure this is what you want to do? Don't you want to sort things out with Joe?" He mumbled, turning to glance around the Folly.

"No, I don't. I just want to tell him about the pregnancy and then leave, get away from all this and just take some time to get my head around everything. Please, Freddie."

"You know that is all I want to do, run away with you and forget about this crazy life here but this has to be what you want."

"I'm asking for you to just come away with me for a few weeks until things calm down but if you won't? Then I'll just go alone, that's fine by me." She sighed, handing him his leather jacket before crossing her arms as she made her way out of the Folly.

"Lindsey." Freddie called out, quickly jumping up as he shoved his jacket back on, running over to her and grabbing her arm softly as she turned around. "If this is what you want to do, then let's do it."

"You serious? You'll come with me?" She said, smiling gently.

"Of course I will, I wouldn't let you go on your own. So, let's go tell Joe we're having a baby and then get out of here."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." She whispered.

Freddie nodded slightly, taking Lindsey's hand in his as the pair of them headed out of the Folly and to the Roscoe's to reveal the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

Stepping into the house, Lindsey looked up at Freddie who nodded reassuringly and squeezed her hand a little bit tighter before letting go. Lindsey glanced into the living room to see Joe and Sandy sitting down talking about something or other. Both her and Freddie made their way in and stood beside each other.

"Hey, Sand. Do you mind if we just talk to Joe for a minute?" Lindsey asked nervously, widening her eyes slightly to gesture what she was going to tell him.

"Oh, um, yes. Of course darling" Sandy replied, smiling softly before leaving the living room and heading into the kitchen.

"Linds, I've been so worried about you, where have you been?" Joe asked, getting up and going to hug her but Lindsey turning her head away and pushing him away from her slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Just, you need to listen to me for a minute. You're going to hate what I have to say but I have to tell you." She said sternly.

"Tell me what?" He looked at her with a concerned look upon his face as Lindsey took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant but – " Before Lindsey could even finish her sentence, Joe's face lit up with joy as he looked at her which made her stop.

"What? We're having a baby?" He said excitedly.

Lindsey sighed and turned to look at Freddie who discreetly took her hand again before turning back to Joe and shaking her head slowly.

"No. It's not your baby, Joe." She added, looking down for a moment before back up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, the excitement in his face immediately disappearing.

"Whilst you were gone, me and Freddie, we um, we slept together." She said quietly and sadly. "And the baby is his, I'm sorry Joe."

"What? You slept with my brother?" He replied angrily. "You slept with my brother whilst I was in a coma? Fighting for my life?"

"I thought you had left me and that you were with someone else, can you blame me? You were gone and Freddie was there for me." She added calmly.

"So you thought you'd just bed him?" He raised his voice.

"No, it wasn't like that!" Freddie interrupted, looking sternly at Joe.

"You speak again and I'll-" Joe shouted, lunging for Freddie but Sandy intervening and stopping him.

"Hey, come on! You won't do anything!" Sandy said loudly.

"You knew about this?" He shouted angrily again as Sandy held him back.

"Yes, Lindsey had to tell me about the baby so I knew. Look, violence isn't going to solve anything." Sandy added, sighing heavily.

"Joe, you have to understand that I didn't do this to hurt you or get at you, it just happened and I can't apologise enough." Lindsey spoke sadly, turning to look at the floor.

"Don't even bother. I want you out and gone before the end of the night." Joe said sternly, pushing Sandy off of him gently before storming off out of the room.

"I'm sorry guys, you hear what he said." Sandy spoke, shaking her head at the pair before following Joe.

"Well, that went…awfully" Lindsey turned to look up at Freddie who placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Go and pack your things, I'll get mine and we'll get out of here. We'll be at your parents by the end of the night, alright?" Freddie said softly, Lindsey nodding in response as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Lindsey sighed as Freddie walked past her and headed upstairs to grab a few things. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath as she made her way upstairs to pack her things.

* * *

As the night fell, Freddie and Lindsey arrived at her parents after a long four hour car journey. On the way, Lindsey had called them to warn them that she'd be coming home and left a message at the hospital to tell them about her leaving for a while. Freddie grabbed the bags from the back of the car as Lindsey stepped out and grabbed her suitcase.

"You sure your parents won't mind me being here?" Freddie asked as they made their way to the door.

"I'm sure. We'll sit down with them tomorrow and explain everything because they're probably not gonna want to listen tonight, especially at one in the morning." Lindsey replied, chuckling as she rummaged for her key before unlocking the door and stepping in, Freddie following.

"Lindsey?" Her mum called out, walking downstairs.

"Hey, Mum. I'm sorry we're so late, traffic and some other things." Lindsey said, smiling apologetically at her mum as she pulled her into a gentle hug.

"It's great to see you, darling." She said sleepily, pulling out of the hug. "Hello, Freddie." She added, smiling at the male. "I thought Joe would be here?"

"Hey Mrs. Butterfield." Freddie replied with a friendly smile.

"No, it's a long story as to why he isn't here. Look, I'm really tired and I need to get some sleep so do you mind if I tell you the full story tomorrow? I'm shattered." She spoke, looking at her mum.

"Of course sweetie, we grabbed you a new duvet and everything for you to come back so it's all set up. Have a good sleep and fill me In on all the details tomorrow." She placed a kiss on Lindsey's cheek before nodding at Freddie and heading back upstairs.

* * *

Later on that evening, Freddie and Lindsey had both sat in the living room and had a brief chat before deciding that at 2am, they should probably get some sleep.

"I'm gonna head to bed, I need to sleep all of this off. It's been a crazy day." Lindsey said sleepily, stifling a yawn and placing her glass of water on the side and getting up.

"Sure, you go and get some sleep; I'll kip on the couch." Freddie replied, placing his cup on the side and getting up also.

"There's a double bed upstairs and I only sleep on one side of it so, why don't you come upstairs with me? I don't want to see you sleep on the sofa." She suggested, smiling at him.

"Linds, it's fine. I'm cool with the sofa" He added, smiling back.

"I'm serious! Nothing's going to happen between us, it's just a nicer place to sleep than on the sofa. Come on." She insisted before making her way upstairs, Freddie following behind.

After the pair of them had taken up their bags and gotten themselves changed, they climbed into their sides of the bed and ended up laying in a comfortable silence. Somehow, it wasn't as awkward as they thought it would be.

"So um, I'll see you in the morning." Freddie said, glancing over at Lindsey.

"Yeah, night." Lindsey replied, glancing over and flashing a smile at him.

"Night." He added quietly, the pair of them turning over and flicking off the lights before going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lindsey woke up the next morning to her alarm for work going off on her phone, clearly her forgetting to turn it off. As she was about to move, she felt arms wrapped firmly around her waist and she opened her eyes sleepily, she looked up to see she was pretty close and cuddled up to Freddie. She knew she kinda had to move and get up but at the same time, she felt safe and perfectly comfortable where she was. She sighed and nudged him gently in an attempt to wake him up.

"Morning." Freddie mumbled sleepily in response to her nudge.

"Um, morning." Lindsey replied quietly, looking up at him.

"Oh, sorry, I never realised we were this close." He said after waking himself up more, moving his arms from around her.

"It's fine, I was pretty comfy anyway." She responded, the pair of them letting out a small chuckle. "We should probably get up otherwise my parents are going to think we're being extremely lazy."

"We probably should as comfy as this is. Do you mind if I go grab a shower?" He asked.

"Course not, out the landing straight in front of you. I'll see you in a bit." She glanced at him with a smile as he left the bedroom and she got up, grabbing some new clothes and getting changed.

* * *

Later on that morning, the family were all gathered in the living room having gotten breakfast and all that. Lindsey and Freddie were perched next to each other as they prepared to tell her parents about everything.

"So, now that everything is done, you two going to tell us what we're doing here or what?" Lindsey's mum asked, glancing at the pair.

"And why your fiancé isn't here?" Her dad added, crossing his arms.

"Mum, dad, it's a really long story and I don't want to go into talking about Joe. What I've got to tell you is about me and Freddie, alright?" Lindsey said sternly.

"Alright, alright. Go ahead." She replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"You're either going to absolutely love this or absolutely hate it." She added, Freddie discreetly taking her hand.

"Well, come on, tell us!" She said impatiently.

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed, smiling softly.

"No way, oh my goodness, you're going to have a baby? Lindsey!" Her mum squealed with excitement, placing down her cup and pulling Lindsey into a gentle hug. "I'm going to be a grandma!"

"Yes, mum, yes you are!" Lindsey replied, chuckling nervously as she hugged her back. "Let me finish my sentence though!"

"Oh, right sorry." She chuckled, taking a seat back down.

"The reason that Freddie has come here with me is because he is the father of this baby, me and Joe aren't together anymore." She added, waiting for her parents reactions.

Her dad sighed heavily and rolled his eyes as he heard Lindsey before getting up, hugging his daughter gently before taking her hands.

"Congratulations Linds. I'm really happy you're getting this chance to be a mum after everything." He said gently, pulling out of the hug and smiling at her before glancing over at Freddie. "And you? You better take care of my daughter and that baby of yours otherwise I will be on your case." He added sternly, Lindsey letting out a chuckle in response.

"Don't worry; I'm going to be there for both of them, no matter what happens." Freddie assured him, standing up and placing his arm around Lindsey's shoulders.

Her dad nodded gently at him before leaving the living room and heading into the kitchen.

"I always knew he loved you, the way he looked at you, Lindsey." Her mum said, sighing happily. "I'm happy for the both of you and I definitely can't wait to meet my grandbaby! Anyway, I'm gonna go see your dad and you two can have a chat"

Lindsey and Freddie glanced at eachother and smiled at eachother before looking back at her mum, Lindsey nodding.

"It's gonna be a while yet, don't get too excited." She chuckled. "Sure, see you in a bit." She added as her mum left and Lindsey turned to Freddie. "I'm so glad that's over."

"Me too. Atleast now everyone knows and we can just focus on what's really important, us two and the baby and we don't have to worry about anyone else now." He replied.

"Yeah, no one else. Just us." She said quietly, smiling up at Freddie before leaning up to hug him softly.


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks passed quickly as Freddie and Lindsey got on with their everyday lives in Essex. Lindsey was missing her job and Freddie was missing his family but the time that they were able to spend together was precious and it was good for the two of them to work things out.

"Morning!" Lindsey said happily, walking downstairs that morning.

"Morning" Freddie replied from the kitchen, turning around to see Lindsey.

"I've got something pretty important to tell you" She added, jumping up and sitting on the counter in the kitchen.

"Go ahead, what's up?" He spoke, crossing his arms as he leant against the counter.

"Please tell me you've got Wednesday, two weeks' time off of work? And Friday? "

"I can do, I doubt the boys exactly want me back in the garage at the moment anyway."

"Good because we need to travel back home to be prepared for Friday…"

"What's happening on Friday that we so desperately need to be back in the village for?"

"Well, I just got the email saying that my twelve week scan is booked in for then and I was really hoping you'd come?"

"Of course I will, wouldn't let you do that alone and I wouldn't want to miss it either." He said, smiling over at her.

"Good, that's great. I just want you there incase something is wrong or you know, anything happens." She sighed sadly.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about that, alright?" He added, making his way over to her. "Everything is going to be fine and our baby will be fine, I promise."

"I know, just can't help thinking about all these things. Like, after the miscarriage and the abortion I just, I really want to be able to keep this baby." She spoke quietly.

"Stop thinking, think about the good things. The likelihood is everything is going to be okay, I know it will. You need to stop worrying because the stress isn't good for you or this little one." He spoke softly, placing his hand gently on her stomach.

"I know, it's just me overthinking. Got to focus on the fact that two weeks' time, we'll be able to see our baby." She smiled gently, resting her hand over his.

"Yeah, just think about that and not anything else, alright?"

Lindsey nodded, Freddie smiling in response and placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Later on that evening, Lindsey had spent the majority of her day lazing around on the sofa doing absolutely nothing. She groaned as she heard a knock at the door, rolling herself off the sofa and heading to answer it, opening it to see Joe.

"Joe, what are you doing here?" Lindsey asked.

"I really wanted to see you, we ended on such a bad note and I'm sorry." Joe said, sighing heavily.

"I don't want your apologies. You had a right to be angry; I'm the one that should be sorry." She replied, sighing. "Do you want to come in?"

"Please."

Lindsey nodded, stepping out of the way as Joe stepped into the house, her closing the door firmly behind him.

"This place hasn't changed one bit." He said, trying to make conversation.

"Look, what do you want to talk about?" She replied sternly, making her way into the front room and slumping onto the sofa.

"Us." He took a seat beside her, turning to look at her. "We were together for ten years; we've been through a lot together."

"And your point is?"

"I want you to come back, for us two to be back together. Me and you, we can raise this baby together and be a family."

Freddie stepped into the house, closing the door behind him as he heard Joe's voice. He stood beside the door frame, looking into the living room and sighing quietly as he watched the two. As soon as he heard Joe even mentioning the baby, he stepped in.

"You're not raising my child, Joe. Me and Lindsey have already decided that's what we're doing together." Freddie said sternly, crossing his arms.

"Yeah but like you'd be capable of looking after a child, you can't even look after yourself." Joe replied, scoffing at his younger brother.

"Like you're capable of looking after a baby either, you've only just gotten out of a coma!" He retorted, raising his voice.

"Will you both shut up for one minute?" Lindsey shouted, standing up and sighing heavily. "Joe, I wish that we could be together, I do but I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I can't and I won't do that to Freddie." She said calmly, walking over to beside Freddie. "This is _our_ baby we're talking about, mine and Freddie's and I'm not going to take that chance of being a father away from him."

"Linds, you know he's going to be a danger to your baby, right? I'm just saying that if you come home with me, we can work things out and be a family." He said softly, glaring over at Freddie who then lunged at him, Lindsey quickly jumping between the pair and stopping Freddie as she looked at him.

"Stop, he's not worth it." She mouthed, widening her eyes slightly as she smiled gently, him nodding and moving back. "Joe, I think you need to leave."

"What? I came here to sort things out with you, not to have an argument. Please, Lindsey. I'm trying to show you that Fred isn't right for you and that me and you work together."

"I told you that you need to leave. Me and Fred are perfectly fine as we are without you sticking your nose in now, will you leave before I let your brother do whatever the hell he wants to you?" She said, smiling sarcastically at him.

Joe frowned and scoffed, walking over to Lindsey and stopping beside her, about to placed his hand on her shoulder but Freddie stopping him in protection of her.

"You're making the wrong decision but you know where I am." He said quietly, sighing as he then left the house.

Lindsey turned round and sighed, watching him leave as she perched herself on back of the sofa, running her hands over her face.

* * *

"Was that really harsh of me?" She asked, looking up at Freddie.

"Kind of. But hey, thanks for sticking up for me, I guess. I kinda thought that for a moment you were going to back to him." He replied, sighing as he took a seat beside her.

"No chance, not now. I know that we aren't like, together but I just want to keep things simple. I don't want to get back with Joe and start a family, I just want to focus on what's happening between us and making sure that everything is okay with this baby." She added, glancing over at him beside her.

"Look, Lindsey, you know how I feel about you and that's never going to change so no matter what, I'm always going to be here for you. There's never going to be anyone else." He reassured her, her smiling gently up at him.

At this point, Lindsey was trying to resist temptation to kiss him. There was a reason behind her defending him like she did and that reason was because she knew that ever since the night they had spent together, she wanted to be with him. She took a deep breath before making the move, leaning in and capturing his lips with hers.

"Linds, what was that for?" Freddie asked quietly after they had pulled themselves away from each other after a few seconds, resting their foreheads against eachothers.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that I don't feel anything for you because I do, ever since that night, that day in my office that you told me you loved me." She whispered in reply, sighing softly.

"What are you saying?" He questioned.

"I want to be with you, Freddie Roscoe. I want us to be together, raise our baby together and be a family, that's what I want and I know that's what you want too"

"That's everything I've ever wanted, Linds, you know that."

Lindsey couldn't help but smile slightly at his reply, standing up and holding out her hand to him as she did so, him standing up also and taking her hand.

"Where are we going exactly?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if we're going to be together then you know, we might as well seal the deal." She replied.

Lindsey looked up at him as he smirked down at her, her smile turning into a slight smirk as she bit her lip nervously. She leant up, pulling him into a lingering, passionate kiss before reluctantly pulling away a few moments later.

"Come on." She whispered, her hand staying entwined with his as the pair walked quickly upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

As the next morning fast approached, Lindsey felt happier and safer than ever as she awoke in Freddie's arms. She sighed happily, snuggling further into his embrace as she smiled sleepily to herself.

"Morning…" She whispered, leaning her head up to look up at him.

"Morning" He responded, already awake and looking down at her.

"Last night was um, fun." She said softly, biting her lip discreetly.

"It was. Still trying to convince myself this isn't a dream though, you being mine officially." He whispered, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear as he looked down at her.

"It's definitely not a dream, I promise." She assured him, smiling as she leant up, kissing him softly as he responded.

"Lindsey, darling!" Her mum called out, stepping into the bedroom before gasping and quickly leaving the room, closing the door. "Sorry you two!" Both Freddie and Lindsey let out a chuckle as they pulled away from eachother, the two of them trying not to laugh.

"What is it Mum?" Lindsey questioned, trying not to giggle.

"I just wanted to come and tell you that breakfast is downstairs so if you want to come down then you're welcome to but if you're busy then.." She said awkwardly, standing outside the door.

"Yeah, alright, we might come down in a bit. Thanks mum!" Lindsey called out, shaking her head slightly as she and Freddie resumed what they were doing previously.

"Oh, and congratulations you two, didn't know you were together?" She added, opening the door slightly and keeping her back turned to speak.

"Go away!" Lindsey shouted having pulled herself away. "We'll be down in a bit!"

"Sorry, sweetie!" Her mum replied, closing the door firmly and heading back downstairs.

"Excuse my rather embarrassing mother, she doesn't know when to stop." She apologised, chuckling lightly.

"My mum is exactly the same, I feel your pain." He replied, the pair of them laughing together as Lindsey cuddled up close to him again, sighing happily.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, super short chapter but I'll be updating shortly after this with another one! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Two weeks later_

* * *

Packing up the remaining things of hers, Lindsey zipped up her suitcase, pulling it from the bed and placing it gently to the floor. She sighed as she felt Freddie's arms wrap around her waist from behind, resting her head back gently on his shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked quietly, resting his head against hers.

"Yeah, I'm just not looking forward to facing Joe and the rest of your brothers." She replied, sighing softly again.

"Hey, don't worry about them. We're going to go back in there and ignore whatever they have to say because none of it matters, remember what I said?" He added, letting go of her and turning her around to face him.

"Yeah, I know. Have you told your mum we're coming back? I mean, she did kinda kick us out.." She shrugged, looking up at him.

"She knows and she said we're fine to come back just as long as we don't get in the way of Joe." He smiled slightly down at her.

"Good, thank god for you mum!" She chuckled, leaning up and pulling him into a gentle hug before pulling out. "We ought to get going otherwise we won't get back until late."

"You're right, let's go then." He grabbed the two suitcases of theirs and headed downstairs, Lindsey grabbing her bag and looking around her bedroom before flicking off the light and heading downstairs with Freddie.

"You guys going to get off then?" Her dad asked, making his way into the hallway.

"Yeah, it's a long journey and I don't want Linds having to settle in really late." Freddie explained.

"I totally get you. You're good for our Linds, Fred and I know you'll take wonderful care of her and the baby so I won't tell you again." He said, nodding at him gently.

"I will, you don't need to worry. Those two are my world and I all I want to do is love and protect them so." He reassured him, smiling slightly as he wrapped an arm around Lindsey, pulling her close to him as she smiled.

"Oh sweetie, have a safe trip and don't forget to call me when you get back." Her mum said, walking out from the kitchen and hugging Lindsey softly, placing a kiss onto her cheek. "Look after yourself and make sure you take it easy."

"Mum, I will, don't worry." Lindsey replied, chuckling as she hugged her back.

"And you too, Freddie. Take care of yourself and look after my Lindsey!" She added, leaning up and hugging him softly.

"I will, no worries about that." He replied, hugging her back.

"Right, we better go. I'll call you when we get back and we'll see you soon." Lindsey said, smiling at her parents.

"Take care darling." Her dad said, hugging his daughter and placing a kiss on her head.

"Bye dad." She spoke, smiling at him. "Bye mum." She added.

"Bye." Freddie said simply, grabbing both of their suitcases before leaving the house and packing up the car as Lindsey followed, her parents following behind as they got everything sorted.

"Bye guys." Her parents replied, waving the couple off.

* * *

Nearly five hours later after a long journey and numerous stops at service stations for Lindsey's sake, Lindsey and Freddie walked hand in hand up the pathway to the Roscoes, both of them taking deep breaths as they opened the door and stepped in, pulling their suitcases along behind them.

"Mum? Zig?" Freddie called out, looking around the house.

"Oh love, you're home!" Sandy said excitedly, placing down her glass of wine and standing up, heading into the hallway to the couple.

"Hey, Mum." He replied, leaning down to hug her as she hugged him.

"Hiya, Linds! You're glowing." She added, smiling as she pulled out of the hug and hugged Lindsey.

"Well, thankyou! I guess that's one good thing that pregnancy gives me." Lindsey joked, hugging Sandy back.

"You look beautiful, darling. Pregnancy does do some wonderful things!" She replied, smiling at her.

"What are they doing back here?" Joe asked, crossing his arms.

Lindsey glanced over at Joe and sighed, turning away from him quickly.

"I um, I think I'm going to head to bed, I don't feel great." Lindsey said quietly, trying to think of some excuse to get away from Joe.

"Alright babe, I'll be up in a sec, okay?" Freddie replied, Lindsey nodding in response as he leant down and placed a kiss on her lips before she went upstairs.

"You two an item now then?" Joe questioned, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, we are, not that it matters to you. Look, Lindsey has her scan in a couple of days so we're staying here for that. Don't worry, we'll stay out of your way." He said sarkily, smiling sarcastically at his brother. "I'm gonna go see Lindsey, it's been a long day. See you in the morning Mum." He added, placing a kiss on Sandy's cheek before grabbing the suitcases and heading upstairs.

"Night darling." Sandy said, sighing as she turned to Joe. "You need to stop with that mouth of yours, sweetheart because he's still your brother and she is still part of this family."

"Whatever mum." He mumbled, scoffing and walking off.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Lindsey mumbled later on that evening as her and Freddie lay in bed, her cuddled up close beside him.

"Everything. How lucky I am to have you and our baby." Freddie replied, sighing softly.

"I'm the lucky one here. You've been incredible these past few weeks, you've moved away with me, stuck by me with everything and even now whilst your brother has turned against you, you're still supporting me." She added, glancing up at him.

"I was going to stick by you whatever happened, you know that. You mean more than anything to me and if being with you and raising our child together means losing my brother then, that's what'll happen. We'll sort things out in time." He spoke.

"I love you so much, Freddie Roscoe." Lindsey whispered, looking up at him.

"Not as much as I love you, Lindsey Butterfield." Freddie replied, placing a kiss on her head as she smiled, the pair of them cuddling up close and sighing happily.


	11. Chapter 11

As the day of her twelve week scan fast approached, Lindsey sighed heavily as she pulled her black coat onto her body as she placed her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her house key and phone from the side.

"You off then, love?" Sandy asked, making her way into the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm going to meet Freddie at the hospital and then get this over and done with." Lindsey replied, turning around and smiling gently.

"Everything will be okay, alright? I know it will so don't worry." She reassured her, smiling back.

"I know, all these thoughts just keep clouding my mind that something is going to be wrong or they won't find a heartbeat or, I don't even know anymore." She said, sighing deeply again.

"You need to stop that brain of yours thinking things! They'll find a heartbeat, you'll see your baby and everything will be great. Now go on, you better go before you miss your appointment." She added, hugging Lindsey gently.

"Thankyou, Sand." She said, hugging her back and smiling before quickly leaving the house and heading to the hospital.

* * *

Waiting impatiently outside the hospital, Lindsey took a deep breath as she glanced around, not seeing Freddie anywhere. She could feel herself beginning to panic, not knowing where he was or if he was going to make it in time for the scan.

"Linds!" Freddie called, running over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry I'm late, got caught up at the garage."

"Oh thank god you're here." Lindsey said quietly, leaning up and hugging him gently. "I was kinda worried you weren't going to make it for a second."

"You know I wouldn't miss this for the world." He added, taking her hand. "Shall we?"

Lindsey nodded and let out a sigh of relief, taking his hand and glancing up at him as they headed into the hospital. Taking a seat in the waiting area, Freddie wrapped his arm around Lindsey and pulled her close to him, kissing her head.

"I know you're nervous, Lindsey but you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Our little Roscoe is going to be just fine" He whispered in the quiet waiting area.

"I know, there's just a lot of what if's and if this doesn't go okay, I really don't think I'm gonna cope." Lindsey replied quietly, resting her head against his shoulder.

"If something is wrong, then we cope and we deal with it together but the likelihood is, everything is going to be absolutely fine." He added.

"Lindsey Butterfield?" A midwife called out, glancing around the waiting room.

* * *

In the hospital room, Lindsey stared blankly up at the ceiling as she waited to hear that everything _was_ going to be okay. Her grip tightened on Freddie's hand slightly as she glanced over at him, him nodding reassuringly in response. The silence of the room broke when the sound of a strong, healthy heartbeat filled the room, the pair of them immediately turning to look at the screen as they saw their baby.

"That's our baby…" Lindsey whispered her face lighting up as soon as she knew that nothing was wrong.

"That's our baby" Freddie mirrored her words, smiling softly.

"It's all just suddenly become so real; we're actually having a baby!" She beamed, glancing over at him and smiling widely.

"Too right we are. I told you everything was going to be okay, didn't I?" He added, smiling back at her.

"Yeah, and you were right. I love you…" She said quietly.

"I love you too, both of you." He replied, leaning over and kissing her softly.

* * *

"See, I think it's going to be a boy! There's just something about it that says it's going to be a boy." Lindsey said as both she and Freddie looked at the scan picture as they cuddled up on the sofa.

"No, that is so going to be a girl, how can you not tell that?" Freddie argued, chuckling at her.

"As much as I'd like it to be a girl, that is a boy! I bet you that when _he_ arrives, it's going to be a boy." She shrugged, smiling at him sweetly.

"There you two are, I've been looking for you!" Sandy beamed, placing down her bag and coat as she walked into the living room.

"Hey, Mum. I bet you're waiting to coo over the scan picture, am I right?" Freddie said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Of course, I want to see this grandbaby of mine!" She said excitedly, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Here you go." Lindsey simply said, handing her the scan picture.

"Oh, look!" Sandy cooed, smiling at the small picture. "Didn't I tell you everything was going to be okay? I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thankyou. I'm so relieved that everything is fine and that sixth months' time we're going to have our own little family" She said, glancing up at Freddie and smiling.

"Yeah, me either. Everything is absolutely perfect right now and it's only going to get better." He spoke, holding Lindsey close to him as Sandy smiled at the couple.


	12. Chapter 12

"You stupid buttons!" Lindsey said angrily, attempting to do up the buttons on her jeans.

"Everything alright up here, love?" Sandy asked, trying not to giggle at Lindsey.

"My stupid jeans won't do up!" She mumbled, sighing heavily.

"Oh darling, the joys of pregnancy, one minute you're wearing whatever the hell you like and the next you can't wear your favourite pair of comfy jeans!" She chuckled, sighing softly. "How about me and you go on a girly shopping trip?"

"Tell me about it, I swear this didn't happen until I was at least six months last time." She scoffed, looking at Sandy. "Really?"

"Yes, of course! Plus, I could do with some retail therapy myself." She said cheekily, winking friendly at Lindsey.

"Sounds like a plan then – I'll go grab my bag and a giant coat that covers up the fact that I cannot do my jeans up." She replied, the pair of them laughing as Lindsey headed downstairs.

Lindsey put on her long green parka coat and grabbed her black over the shoulder bag before heading into the kitchen where Freddie was sat at the breakfast bar.

"Where you off out to so quickly? I thought we were going to hang out this afternoon?" Freddie asked, glancing up at Lindsey.

"Me and your mum are going to go and do a bit of shopping because suddenly, I have got a bump that means I can no longer wear my clothes properly." She said, sighing as she perched herself on his lap.

"Oh, right. Well, you enjoy yourself and please don't do the entire baby shopping without me? I know you'll end up coming home with more things for the baby than yourself." He joked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I won't, I know you want to do the baby shopping with me so I'll attempt to refrain from buying all those cute little baby grows and all." She added, pouting slightly. "But tonight, it'll be just me and you, I promise."

"Good, I should think so too." He whispered, leaning up and kissing her softly yet passionately as she bit her lip discreetly before responding.

"You two just can't keep your hands off each other can you?" Sandy said, tutting as she put on her coat.

"Sorry." They both mumbled after pulling away from eachother, glancing at eachother and letting out a quite chuckle.

"Anyway, I better go. See you tonight?" Lindsey said, looking at Freddie and raising an eyebrow.

"See you tonight" Freddie whispered.

Lindsey smiled and kissing him one last time quickly before getting up as her and Sandy left for the day.

* * *

"So, how are you?" Sandy asked as both her and Lindsey took a seat outside one of the coffee shops in the town centre, dumping all their bags to the floor as they did.

"Why are you asking?" Lindsey questioned, raising an eyebrow as she took a sip of the cold drink she'd ordered.

"No reason, just wanted to see how you were doing with everything. Is that allowed?" She frowned slightly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, sure, sorry." She chuckled nervously. "Um, yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm still trying to get my head around the fact me and Freddie are going to be parents in like five months or something ridiculous."

"How are along are you? Fifteen, sixteen weeks?"

"Yeah, almost sixteen. Time is just flying by at the moment and I've done nothing to prepare. There's going to be clothes to buy, all the big objects, I'm going to need to find a flat before this baby arrives and sort a room and god, there's so much."

"Hey, me and Freddie will help out with all that stuff darling and you know you're welcome to stay in the house as long as you want just as long as Joe doesn't decide that you have to go."

"That's really sweet of you but I can't keep staying at yours. There's already you, five of your boys, plus me and then there'll be a baby, I'll find somewhere to stay it just might take a short while."

"Take as long as you have to sweetheart, you've got a place under my roof."

Lindsey smiled softly and nodding over at Sandy, taking another sip of her drink.

* * *

Later on that evening, Lindsey had packed away all of her new clothes and changed into something a little more comfortable before climbing into bed and settling down with her laptop on a Skype call with her Mum. She jumped slightly as the door opened, Freddie stepping in.

"Alright, yes Mum, I promise. Okay, speak soon, bye!" Lindsey said, ending the skype call and placing the laptop on the floor. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I went to try patch things up with my brother but he wanted nothing to do with me so I headed down the pub with Zig and no, don't worry. I didn't get drunk." Freddie assured her, kicking off his shoes and climbing onto the bed, laying down beside her and sighing deeply.

"Things are going to get better, I know they will. Just give him time, he'll cool down eventually" She spoke, snuggling down beside him, resting her head against his chest.

"I know, I just wish it wasn't that hard to get him to understand. Anyway, enough about me. How was your girly shopping day?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close.

"It was good, great. I stayed clear of the baby clothes because I knew I would've indulged if I hadn't." She chuckled, sighing happily.

"Well, why don't we go out and do our first bits of baby shopping maybe tomorrow?" He suggested, looking down at her as she looked up at him.

"If you want to, I'm not going to say no to that. I'd like that actually; we can just start getting a few essential bits." She replied.

"It's a date." He said, placing a kiss on her head.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Joe sighed heavily as he made his way into the kitchen, grabbing himself a glass of water before rummaging through the medical box to try and find some pain killers.

"You alright, love?" Sandy asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just need some pain killers, that's all" Joe mumbled, finding the paracetamol and closing the cupboard.

"Tell me truthfully, are you okay? You're my son, Joe and I know when something is up." She insisted, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Alright, I can't stand living under the same roof as them." He said, taking a sip of his water with the painkillers.

"You mean your brother and your ex?" She tutted, shaking her head

"Yeah, _them_ , I can't stand it Mum, every day and every night watching them two have 'cuddles' on the sofa and talk about this wonderful child they're going to be having. I mean, come on. Did you hear them last night? It's disgusting and I'm in the room next to them!" He spoke angrily, shivering as he spoke.

"They're a couple and you're going to have to get used it darling, I'm sure they might move out sooner or later now they're having a little one." She sighed, standing up and hugging her son softly.

"I just want her back Mum, I want to be the one that's protecting her and the baby. Not Freddie, that's not fair, it should be me." He said sadly, hugging her back. "Talk of the devils." He mumbled, pulling out of the hug as Freddie and Lindsey walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Morning you guys." Lindsey said, grabbing her purse and phone from the kitchen table. "Um, me and Fred are heading out to get a few baby things so we'll be gone for the day."

"Good." Joe muttered under his breath, turning away from the two.

"Can't just keep your mouth shut can you?" Freddie snapped at Joe, Lindsey glancing up at him and widening her eyes slightly.

"Right, let's go. See you later." She said to Sandy as the couple left through the back.

"You need to stop this, Joseph Roscoe before one of you gets hurt." She whispered sternly, shaking her head and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

"Come on, I think this set would be adorable!" Lindsey said, holding up a neutral set that included a vest, babygrow and an outfit aswell as mittens and booties.

"We said no clothes today, it was the essentials, remember? Nappies, bottles, wipes all of that stuff!" Freddie replied, crossing his arms.

"Please! Just one set and we won't buy any other clothes until next time. Come on, don't ruin my fun." She pouted, frowning at him.

"Fine, just the one set but that is it otherwise we'll end up buying the whole shop because you can't decide which things to get." He mumbled, Lindsey gasping in response.

"Be quiet, Frederick Roscoe." She added, smiling sarcastically at him.

"Come on, that's just cruel, don't call me that." He said sternly.

Lindsey chuckled in response, placing the set into the basket that was quickly filling up as the pair carried on shopping. After a fair few hours, they made their way back to the car, placing the bags into the back before climbing in, both of them sighing with relief and turning to look at eachother.

"Baby shopping is such hard work." Lindsey said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"'Tell me about it. Who knew that such a small person needed so much stuff? And was so expensive" Freddie replied, looking over at her.

"It was fun though and we've still got so much more to get. Atleast we have possibly the biggest supply of nappies any parents have ever bought for their baby in one go." She added, both of them laughing quietly.

"Well, in a few weeks' time, we can order all the big things and get things properly sorted. It was fun though."

* * *

Later on that night, Freddie was sat downstairs with the family whilst Lindsey sorted out the shopping from earlier on that day. After changing into something more comfortable, she made her way downstairs and headed into the front room, slumping onto the sofa.

"What's up?" Freddie asked, turning to look at Lindsey.

"I've been doing some thinking." Lindsey said quietly, glancing around at the family.

"We'll go. Come on boys." Sandy said, ushering Ziggy and Jason out of the room as she followed.

"You sure thinking is wise? I know what you're like." He joked, Lindsey chuckling.

"Look, we've got six months before this baby comes and once he or she is here then this place is going to be overcrowded, I'm going to be constantly worrying about the screaming baby waking up your brothers and I just think that in the long run, it's going to be better if I move out."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I can't live here having to worry about five other people when our baby comes. I'm going to need my space and the baby is going to need a room and there's just isn't enough space for that here."

"We can make space? Linds, I don't want you to move out, I thought this was a fresh start for us, our family." He said sadly.

"Of course it is which I why I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me? Me, you and this baby can have our own place without all the troubles of having everyone around." She suggested, placing on hand on the side of his face and smiling softly. "I want us to be a family, away from here and away from Joe."

"Are you sure you're thinking straight? I want that, of course I do but surely moving in together is too quick?"

"Not for me. I can't stand the sly comments every morning from Joe and when this baby is here, I want a stress free life just the three of us. I mean, if it's not what you want to do then that's fine but it's just something I think would be really good for us."

"Don't be silly, of course I'd love that. You're right, I think it would be good for us to have our own space and find somewhere that's good for us three."

Lindsey smiled widely and leaned in to hug him, sighing happily as she pulled out of the hug and captured his lips with hers in a gentle kiss.

"Can you refrain from doing that in the living room?" Joe mumbled, walking through the living room and into the kitchen.

"You're just jealous it's not you." Freddie shouted back at him, Lindsey trying not to laugh at the pair.

"Come on, we've got some house hunting to do." She added, smiling softly as the two of them entwined their hands with one another and headed upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Making her way downstairs that Lindsey, hummed something under her breath as she made her way into the kitchen, the surprisingly quiet kitchen.

"Where are the twins? Usually they're making a racket." Lindsey said, shrugging as she grabbed herself a glass from the cupboard and getting herself some water.

"God knows, went out last night and never came back. Probably found some girls." Sandy mumbled, sighing as she folded the newspaper up and stood up.

"And you're really not bothered about that?" She added, raising an eyebrow as she took a sip from her glass.

"Not really. Boy's will be boys, Joe, Fred and Zig all went through that phase so undoubtedly the twins are doing that now." She tutted, grabbing her coat from the chair and putting it on. "If you see 'em, let me know yeah?"

"Of course. Bet they'll be stumbling in the door any moment now." She chuckled, Sandy rolling her eyes and chuckling before leaving.

"Morning." Freddie whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, his hands settling on her bump. "How are you feeling about today?"

"Morning you." She said, sighing happily as she rested her hands over his. "Okay I guess. Bit nervous, pretty excited though."

"No need to be nervous, everything is going to be just fine and I'll be there with you." He replied quietly, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I know, plus, I swear I've been feeling flutters from this little one moving around so I'm sure everything is fine." She chuckled, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, and we haven't decided whether we're going to find out the gender or not?"

"It will be, I know it. It's entirely up to you babe, if you want to find out what we're having then we'll find out, if not, then we won't." He spoke softly.

"I kinda do because then we can sort out a nursery and all but at the same time, I think a surprise would be nice." She sighed.

"Whatever you choose to do, I'm fine with it. Right, I'm gonna go grab a quick shower and then we'll go, I can't wait to see this one again." He placed one hand gently over her small yet noticeable bump; her resting her hand over his.

"Neither can I." She smiled, leaning up and kissing him softly. "Now go take a shower, you smell awful." She joked after she'd pulled away, hitting his arm playfully as he gasped.

"You're mean." He said quietly, taking a step closer to her and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss before pulling away quickly. "But that's why I love you." He whispered.

"Freddie Roscoe, stop being a tease and go." She whispered in reply, him smirking at her as he left the kitchen. Lindsey smirked to herself, biting her lip as she watched him leave before making her way into the hallway to find her notes.

* * *

After what felt like years sitting in the busy waiting room, Lindsey was called in for her 20 week scan as she got herself settled.

"So, are we finding out the gender today or are you waiting until the birth to find out what this little one is?" The midwife asked happily, smiling at the couple as she got everything ready.

"Um, we haven't really decided. I think we'd both like to know but at the same time, surprises are good!" Lindsey said, chuckling lightly.

"Well, we'll get started with the scan and then see if this baby cooperates and we can get the gender, note it down in our notes for you and then if you want to know then you can in the future, sound good?" She suggested.

"Sounds good." She replied, smiling softly before glancing over at Freddie. "Do you want to know?"

"Like I said, whatever you want to do is cool with me, just as long as everything is okay then that's the main thing." Freddie said, smiling down at her.

"Everything looks great!" The midwife said after a short break of silence, turning the screen round so the pair could see. "Baby looks very healthy, perfect measurements and there it looks as though none of your previous pregnancies have affected anything with this baby. I have been able to get the gender if either of you want to know?"

Lindsey and Freddie glanced over at each other, sharing a look without saying anything before turning back to the midwife.

"I think we're going to wait for now and keep this as a surprise unless one of us cracks and has to find it out." Lindsey said, all three of them letting out a chuckle.

"No problem. I'll go grab you your pictures and I'll be right back." She replied, smiling at the pair before getting up and leaving the room.

"That's okay with you right?" Lindsey asked Freddie as she got up and got herself ready to leave.

"Yeah, of course, whatever you want to do." Freddie replied, smiling at her.

* * *

As the night drew in, Freddie and Lindsey were upstairs in bed as they scrolled through endless pages of properties on the internet, not having that much luck.

"We might aswell give up, we're not finding anything on here." Freddie mumbled, sighing heavily.

"We can't exactly give up, we need a new place even if it takes us a while to find one." Lindsey replied, glancing over at him.

"It's just more hassle than it's worth, don't you think?" He added.

"I guess so. Well, we've got one flat to check out next week and then we can-" Lindsey stopped in her tracks as she took a sharp breath, placing her hand over her bump where she'd felt an odd sensation.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure the baby just kicked…" She said quietly, turning to face Freddie.

"Are you serious?" He replied, stuttering slightly, Lindsey chuckling in response.

"Yes, I'm serious. Put your hand here and you might feel it!" She added, pointing to her stomach as he carefully placed his hand over her bump, Lindsey resting her hand over his.

"I'm kinda scared…" He mumbled jokingly, the pair of them giggling before stopping as Lindsey felt that familiar feeling of the baby kick.

"See? That was definitely a little kick…" She spoke quietly, biting her lip as he looked over at him.

"That was amazing…but also kind of weird." He said, looking back at her as she rolled her eyes.

"I kinda agree on it being slightly weird that there is a whole other human growing inside of me but at the same time, those kicks means that this baby is active and healthy and in six months' time, we're going to be parents. How crazy is that?"

"Pretty crazy but you know what?" He said, sighing softly. "I can't wait for it." He whispered, leaning over and kissing her gently, her responding immediately.


End file.
